The present invention relates to a bus bar construction of an electrical connection box, in which bus bars are inserted into connectors of wiring harnesses for a motor vehicle so as to be connected thereto for branch connection.
In an electrical connection box such as a branch joint box used for connecting wiring harnesses for a motor vehicle to various electrical devices through branching, a branch connection point is concentrated at one spot so as to perform branch connection of wiring reasonably and economically. In response to recent rise of wiring density of the wiring harnesses, various electrical connection boxes are developed in accordance with models of motor vehicles and use applications.
Bus bars forming a circuit pattern according to models of motor vehicles and use applications are accommodated in a casing of the branch joint box and have tabs acting as male terminals inserted into female connectors of the wiring harnesses so as to be connected to the female connectors.
In the conventional electrical connection box, the bus bars are disposed horizontally or vertically and portions of each bus bar are bent from a linear body of each bus bar in accordance with circuit pattern so as to impart function of branch connection to the bent portions.
However, in the known electrical connection box, since circuits conforming to requirements of wiring harnesses, respectively are formulated, lengths of the linear bodies of the bus bars and locations of bending for the bent portions of the bus bars vary according to the circuits. Therefore, the number of kinds of the bus bars increases, so that a number of dies for molding the bus bars are required to be prepared, thus resulting in rise of cost of the molding dies. Furthermore, since the bus bars are manually mounted on the casing of the electrical connection box one by one, operation of mounting the bus bars on the casing has many drawbacks such as high cost and low efficiency.